Between Best Friends
by eXtremeHurriFan96
Summary: Shane and Jeff are best friends, until one day, Shane meets a woman through the internet. She soon comes between them both...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1~  
  
Jen sat on her couch with a soda in hand and flipped through the channels of her T.V. looking for RAW. She never watched T.V. very much so she had no reason to actually remember what channel it was on. The only time she really watched the dreaded box was when wrestling was on. When she finally found the channel, the show was just beginning with all of its pyrotechnics and screaming fans.  
  
After a couple of boring matches Jen was thinking whether she should turn the T.V. off, it was boring, and no one she liked was on it. She decided to wait for the next match.if not she was going to sleep. Finally, the next match caught her attention; it was The Hurricane and Jeff Hardy versus La Resistance. Much to Jen's disappointment, it was a non-title match, "They both deserve the gold." She thought to herself out loud. She lived alone, so she thought there wasn't anything wrong with talking to herself. As soon as La Resistance's entrance music hit, she groaned. She didn't like them.sure they were talented wrestlers, but she wasn't much for the extremely muscular types. Emphasizing the word extremely. She waited impatiently for one of her favorite wrestler's music to hit; she hated the fact of watching buff men strutting around in berets.  
  
Finally she heard the words she's wanted to hear for a while now, "Stand back! There's a Hurricane comin' through!" She squealed with delight as the masked wrestler made his way to the ring stopping short of it, waiting for his partner. A camera closed in on The Hurricane's face, "Shane, you really need to lose that mask." Jen stated bluntly. She then took another sip of her soda as she watched the 3 men talk trash to each other on T.V.  
  
Just then a warping sound from a guitar hit the speakers of Jen's T.V. and all the fans in the area erupted into a wave of cheers as Jeff Hardy emerged from the back. Jen loved seeing his painted body. He was so creative with himself, it was actually sexy. People she knew who loathed the thought of watching wrestling called Jeff 'a punk who didn't give a shit about anybody, anything, and was just in it for the money'. Jen disagreed with all of them. Jeff was out there putting his body on the line for his fans every night, sure the money was good paying, but it was his choice of what he wanted to do. He wasn't exactly a punk, he was too old to be labeled by the 'teenybopper scale', he cared about people, but he didn't care about what they thought about him. Jen knew this from reading a recent interview with him a couple days ago on the internet.  
  
After Jeff's entrance routine, the match had finally gotten underway. Shane had started the match against Sylvain. Sylvain had hit Shane with a couple forearms to the face back into a corner, and he gave him a couple chops just for good measure. He then launched Shane into the other side of the ring, as Sylvain went to run into him, Shane had managed to put an elbow out causing it to ram into Sylvain's chest. Sylvain took a couple moments to catch his breath letting Shane take control for a few minutes when Sylvain gave Shane a thumb to the eyes, leaving him in pain in the middle of the ring as he went to go tag in Rene. This made Jen scream with anger, "Can't anyone do anything right? Without cheating?" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're up." Sylvain said in his French accent as he tagged in Rene.  
  
"Let's just try and get this over with quickly." Rene said. Rene stepped between the ropes and ran passed Shane knocking into Jeff, causing him to fall off the apron. Rene immediately went to turn his attention back to Shane, soon to be hit with a cross body.  
  
Shane went for the pin, but Rene kicked out at two, just before Sylvain dropped his elbow on Shane. Jeff stepped through the ropes, and charged at Sylvain causing them both to fall over the ropes and over the mat on the outside. The two brawled out there for a good amount of time until the ref had to go out there and try to get things under control. That gave Rene time to grab a title belt and tried to hit Shane in the head with it. Before Rene could do anything with the belt, Shane dropkicked it in his face.  
  
After tossing Sylvain into the steel steps, Jeff saw his chance. He climbed up to the top rope, threw the guns and hit Rene with a Swanton Bomb. The crowd erupted with more cheering as Jeff pinned Rene, "1-2-3!!!"  
  
Shane jumped with excitement as the ref raised both his and Jeff's hands in victory, while Rene and Sylvain left the ring in shame. Jeff and Shane had stood on the ropes celebrating, while Jeff's music played. They left the ring looking into the camera moving their hands around their wastes to say, "We're the next tag champs." Then they left the arena to go backstage.  
  
"Hey guys great match." Shane said as they met up with La Resistance back stage.  
  
"Yes, and you too. Just don't get too confident." Rene smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Jeff stated as if he wasn't listening, "You're just scared we're going beat you again.next time for the gold." He joked. Gold really didn't matter much to him anymore.  
  
"Yeah okay." Sylvain said. After that all four men excused themselves to go take showers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jen was excited to see that the team she was cheering for won, "This is the new beginning of a GREAT storyline!" Jen clapped her hands joyfully before turned off the T.V. and walking to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and thought about going on the internet for a few minutes. She finally gave in and signed on. She went onto her favorite Shane website.it was just the first site that had come to mind. Shane had designed this website by himself with what very little spare time he had, and checked up on it regularly. There was actually nothing new on there, she was on that website so much, she knew almost everything on it by heart until something had caught her eye, "Contact Me." Jen reluctantly gave in and contacted him. She knew he probably wouldn't write back on a count of so many other fans e- mailing him.  
  
Dear Shane,  
  
I am writing you this letter to congratulate you and Jeff on winning you're match against La Resistance. I am a big fan or the both of you. I hope you both plan on staying together for a while.  
  
-Jen  
  
She clicked sent and then signed off. She then lay down in bed, the words from her e-mail repeating in her mind. Will he write back? She thought as her eyelids felt like heavy steel doors and closed slowly, allowing Jen to drift off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~  
  
"Hey Jeff check this out." Shane said a he motioned for Jeff to join him at his laptop.  
  
"What?" Jeff said as he sat on the hotel bed right next to him and stared at the screen.  
  
"It's a letter from a fan congratulating us on winning our match tonight. Kind of weird though, she'd not like freaking out or anything." Shane said, as he clicked the reply button.  
  
"Come on Shane. You have got to be kidding me. That's the problem with the internet; you can never actually tell what emotion they are feeling. Maybe she's actually an 'Oh my god, there's The Hurricane!' spaz out freak."  
  
Shane just ignored him and typed his response.  
  
Dear Jen,  
  
Thank you very much. It actually means a lot to the both of us knowing that we have fans like you behind us all the way and supporting us, that's very hurrasweet. It kind of freaks us out with spazing out fans, even over the internet. It's kind of funny you're not though. Anyways. Jeff says thanks too. We are planning on staying together for a while now. We are supposed to be taking the titles away from La Resistance before the next Pay per Views. Shh, you mustn't tell anyone. Its part of the storyline, you're not supposed to know. Heh.  
  
-Shane "The Hurricane" Helms  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Jen woke up to be greeted by her dog, Dakota, "Down boy!" She giggled as he licked her face with happiness. After a few minutes of trying to fight the big dog off she got out of bed, and went on the computer, just out of sheer boredom. When she signed on she heard a small chiming sound. She immediately looked into the corner of the screen to see that she had mail. She clicked it out and tried her best not to scream. It was the reply from Shane. She read it over and quickly hit the reply button.  
  
Shane,  
  
I'm not the spazing out type. That's for young girls; I'm not a kid anymore. It's just stupid, really. Y'all should be treated like normal people, not like aliens. Oh, by the way, thanks for the inside info. It's about damn time!  
  
-Jen  
  
She signed off and patted Dakota on the head, "You hungry boy?" She asked him. She could have sworn she saw his face light up when she said that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jeff!" Shane called from the doorway, "For God's sakes, let's go or we are going to miss our plane!! Matt just called me and said that they are already waiting at the airport!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jeff said as he walked out of the bathroom, marveling at his newly colored teal hair.  
  
"Okay, new colors mean new skittles. You ought to contact the company and give them new ideas for colors." Shane joked.  
  
"Dude, f**k off." Jeff said punching Shane in the arm as he walked out of the hotel room with his bags in his hands. They exchanged punches the whole way down, causing a few from people that they passed.  
  
"Keys!" Shane called from one side of the car as Jeff tossed him the keys and opened the doors.  
  
Jeff climbed in and threw his bag to the back, "Finally a week off." He said as he fiddled around with the radio stations.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me. I could use the time off." Shane commented, starting the car a driving off.  
  
They finally made it to the airport almost a half an hour before it took off. Matt, Amy, and Shannon were waiting impatiently for the two to arrive.  
  
"It's about time!" Matt said, clearly frustrated.  
  
"Hey now!" Shane said holding up his hands, "Don't blame me! Blame that one. Waiting to get up an hour after we had to wake up, and redoing his hair in the process!" Shane defended.  
  
"You could have joined him." Amy laughed as she pointed to the almost faded green hair sitting on the top of Shane's head.  
  
Shane swatted at Amy's hand and making a pouting face, "Gosh, at least some people want to be on time."  
  
Naturally, Jeff wasn't about to sit around and listen to everyone's bickering about him being late, it was just him. Can't anyone be different? He asked himself as he pulled out his CD player and his journal and started writing. The others watched in disbelief as Jeff's music blared out the sound of the hustle and bustle of the airport. He stopped writing and closed his eyes when Serenity by Godsmack came on.  
  
-As I sit here and slowly close my eyes- -I take another deep breath- -And feel the wind pass through my body- -I'm the one in your soul- -Reflecting the light- -Protect the ones who hold you- -Cradling your inner child- -It's serenity- -In a place where I can hide- -I need serenity- -Nothing changes, days go by-  
  
-Where do we go when we just don't know- -And how do we relight the flame when it's cold- -Why do we dream when I thought mean nothing- -And when will we learn to control-  
  
-Tragic visions slowly stole my life- -Tore away everything- -Cheating me out of my time- -I'm the one who loves you- -No matter wrong or right- -And every day I hold you- -I hold you with my inner child-  
  
-It's serenity- -In a place where I can hide- -I need serenity- -Nothing changes, days go by-  
  
-Where do we go when we just don't know- -And how do we relight the flame when it's cold- -Why do we dream when I thought mean nothing- -And when will we learn to control-  
  
-Where do we go when we just don't know- -And how do we relight the flame when it's cold- -Why do we dream when I thought mean nothing- -And when will we learn to control-  
  
-I need serenity-  
  
He didn't know how, but that song always seemed to comfort him. Sometimes he thought maybe it was the fact that it was so mysterious, just how people had pictured him. Pretty soon he found himself being punched in the arm by Shannon, "C'mon dude, It's time to go home." He said with a smile on his face. 


End file.
